User talk:Revvie/Archives/1
You Have Fault ﻿You Fault Brigde Kit In The Worms 2 Onwards Link :S The Worms wiki Hi there, Since you seem to be an active user, I would like to have your opinion. I was thinking about adopting this Wiki, because it could use some more care. Please tell me what you think on my talk page. Keep up the good work, Cheers, Koenachtig 14:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Worms wiki Thank you for your message, I have just requested bureaucrat rights on the adoption page.I wanted your opinion before I made a request there. Keep up the good work, Koenachtig 06:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Hi there, Welcome back. Hope you had a nice vacation. Cheers, Koenachtig 05:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin request Hi there, I would like to get this wiki sorted out first. This shouldn't take too long. I'll contact you after that. Koenachtig 09:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Request Hello, you can make a request for adminship now. Worms_Wiki:Requests_For_Adminship Please note: This page is accessible using the sidebar. It's in the Community tab Koenachtig 14:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hi there, I am very sorry for not making a lot of edits in the past few days. I've been quite busy with a lot of stuff, even though I did manage to get some time to follow the edits on the wiki. I'll certainly get back into editing very soon, because I'll have some more time then. Thank you for your message :) Koenachtig 11:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Attribution please Hello. I noticed that some of the articles in this wiki have content copied from Worms Knowledge Base -- some of which are done by you. Would you please also give some credit to people in Worms Knowledge Base, by using the template? --Explorer09 08:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey there, http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ProblemReports/37400 Check that out. What do you think? Cheers, Koenachtig 16:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Hey, Thanks for dropping me a message. Just had a little fever and such, nothing too bad. By the way, I've discussed things with the guy from worms-reloaded.de . Could you add me to Steam, so we can discuss it? http://steamcommunity.com/id/koenachtig Cheers, Koenachtig 10:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Worms Unlimited No, you don't need to delete the discussion or any of Worms Unlimited stuff although I'm afraid that Explorer09 may be frustated. I can reply to him that there is a reason to copy Worms Unlimited even if its ideas and concepts. Other than that, is there any reason why you ask me about deleting the page? I'm just asking and... good luck for your exam! Drakez 05:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, Welcome back to the wiki. I hope your exams went well. Cheers, Koenachtig 07:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi welcome back hope you did well Yeahas 09:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Worm Wiki project Hey there, I just had some contact with BuZz, the creater of worms-reloaded.de . We had the idea of creating 1 big worms wiki project for multiple languages. This will b hosted on an external server, so we won't need Wikia anymore. There's more to it, but I would like to discuss that with you, possibly on Steam. If you could add me to steam, the that would be nice: http://steamcommunity.com/id/koenachtig . Of course, you will probably have to finish the business your are working on right now, that's no problem. Cheers, Koenachtig 09:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hatefull comment Hey there, You have just received a hatefull comment on your talk-page. I took the freedom of removing this message. Cheers, Koenachtig 19:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Admin! I created a Worms wiki logo and creating worms 4: mayhem missions. By Charlie Gál , 2010, march,22 Charlie Gal, nice logo, I like it better than the current one (this was written by a Wikia Contributor, not Orangitu). Hi Admin! Im created funnies in worms 3D. Click for view this! By Charlie Gál ,2010,apr,1 I've seen that before, and it is funny, but you didn't create it. I saw it on the Worms 3D official site... (this was written by a Wikia Contributor, not Orangitu). New logo Hi there, I personally think we may certainly be able to get some new life back in this wiki. Though, I personally think we have to do a big re-design of the wiki. We should get every single page sorted, since our information is quite outdated and the wiki itself is kind of messy. What do you think? Koenachtig 21:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Can we have polls in the wiki please? *1st one should be your favorite game of this seires *2nd one should be the discountiued weapons that we missed the most *Your choice for the future ones Pic! Deleted Deleted by Kirbymassattack Note: Nonono! No Scary Pictures! :l Kirbymassattack 05:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Poll has been outdated! Time for editing the poll! It's currently outdated! 11:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Kirbymassattack's idiotic post. Kirbymassattack 08:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I have a Bad day! Game: Worms Reloaded! I can't create more teams for limited 20 teams! Please Update Worms reloaded! We will update coming soon : Create Unlimited Teams! Maximum 6 Players! Kirbymassattack you idiot, we're not Team17, we don't handle your problems, CONTACT TEAM17. Why would you even want more than 20 TEAMS, and try to force THESE guys to update the game just so you can add more teams? What the h*ll is wrong with you? -_- Got a new idea! Poll 3 should be: What do you think of Worms Revoulution coming up? Here's proof or you think it didn't happen: OMG! More Worms! 17:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye Sorry, but I will never be able to edit this wiki ever again, at least in the next few months. Somebody put a global block on my account, EpicWikipedian, although I don't know who it is (but I have suspicions that it might be Brandon Rhea). If you do want me to continue editing here, please beg Wikia Staff to unblock my account, because this is unfair. Thanks for listening. 08:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) We should make a petition Hello admin, my user name is dirtyhomeless (im new to wikia, i still dont understand it) i think worms series are one of the finest games out there. But there are 2 problems. 1) lack of cummunity: we need a big fandom, just like battlefield 3 or call of duty, we should promote it among people we know, blogs and stuff. 2) tons of flaws: am i the only one who thinks team17 is kinda lazy? I got worms 2 armageddon for ios & ps3 and both have lots of bugs but thats not the point, the point is worms has insane potential which isnt exploited, id love to see in worms revolution: map editor, an actual decent online system, current one is way too limited (ps3), ranks to know your enemy's skill level, punish rage quitters, with time outs or lower their ranks, or count your wins when someone quits instead of the banner "this game is no longer avlable", and many other things which would make the upcoming game worth getting. I think we should all send a request to team17 to make worms what can and should be. Sorry for my poor bocabulary/grammar/soelling, im writing with my iphone in a hurry, plus, english is my second language. Will i get a response mail or something? Sorry for my ignorance. (im the guy who edited Speech Dirtyhomeless, DON'T EDIT IN THIS WIKI IF YOU ARE A FOREIGNER WITH BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. Re: Goodbye *sobs* Kirbymassattack 12:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Another logo this poto is created by unaited17 The Chain Letter Demon Four contributors has been frequently posting chain letters. He talks about a butler. A dead one. Sounds creepy enough? THINK AGAIN! He comes on 3 consecutive nights. On the last day, he screams at you to wake up. He might be the alarm clock for Slendy. After all, I made a joke idea. Here's what he vandalized: *Holy Hand Grenade *W4: Demo Mission *Dragon Ball *Warzone You need to stop him. Report the vandal to the Wikia Staff, they will ban him for good, and that's that. Long story short: he plays Slender every day. 20:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) That Goddamn Demon Fanon I could suggest to ban him. Previously I see the last changes revised, and I looking much vandalism, and it was rollbacked. And about Chain Letter killer, is that level exist on Worms Revolution? I could can tell it a fanon level.. Btw I've been reconstruct a Lightside page. Enjoy Re: Oh... Oh... Don't mention that.... ^_^ I just histerious if my faved page and faved weapon was vandalized.. Maybe Koennachig was busy too... Demon Fanon should stop. See the text I've given to you? That's a chain letter with language. Please block the contributor who making these s***s and giggles. There's no room for vandalism here. (use the icon of a magnifiying glass on a piece of paper. 23:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) The Demon Letter must be STOPPED!! He vandalized French Sheep Strike (my faved weapon), Napalm Strike, and he created a nonsense page with a video of worms 4 modding.. Please do something....!! :X -Leotard pantsu, 15:12, October 20, 2012‎ (UTC) Talking Worms These worms can talks in each games? Samueljoo (talk) 01:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC) : Same thing showed up this morning on two other wikis and has been posted to another within the past month. Looks like it's a bit more extensive than it first appeared, so I will be reporting it to the VSTF. In the meantime, don't panic. Messages along the lines of "the vandal is ruining the wiki and must be stopped" only give them the attention they are looking for. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No more vandals! I see the "Worms suck" page is gone. Thank God. However, there are still vandals on this Wiki who consistantly vandalize. Why are these morons attacking this Wiki? What did we ever do wrong? Idiots. I know I'm not the boss of you, but I highly recommend you protect every page on this Wiki if another vandal strikes again. This is starting to get really annoying and tiresome. ??? You deleted the Worms sucks page? But it's still there... Is it ANOTHER one, then?!? Don't worry, it's gone now. Message The IP wanted you to delete this page: "Worms suck". Please also check the category "Candidates for deletion" and "Candidates for speedy deletion" to see if any pages are there. -- 09:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC) It's gone now. For good. Hello. Hello, Orangitu. Please block Wikia Contributor 189.71.123.13, he's another imbecilic vandal. He vandalized the "Speech" page. See the page's history to find him and see his edit. Someone restored the page back to normal, but I recommend you block him before he causes trouble again. He's probably another idiotic fan of some Worms ripoff, like Wild Ones. Thank you.